


Sirens

by tyomawrites



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Courting Rituals, Drabble Collection, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Holmes is trying his best, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, he's just bad at flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Bits and pieces of Holmes and Meeks.(More like Holmes doing his best to court one, Lemonpeel Angelfish like the daft idiot he is)





	1. Chapter 1

Holmes was head over heels. It was as simple as that, love had bowled him with a flash of yellow and hissing teeth. He’d hissed and scratched and slammed the little lemonpeel angelfish into the hull of the abandoned ship they were searching and growled into his ear. It took one look and he was done for.

Meeks was, for the lack of better word, a siren, and he didn’t even need to speak for Holmes to fall in love with him. Holmes grunted gruffly when he stared at a spot of sand in front of him. Somehow Ned had talked the spitfire of a siren out from where he’d sandwiched himself and suddenly, they had a new pod member.

“Ye wanna tell me why yer sulking?” Ned poked his head into his room, pushing the door open with a swish of bubbles. Holmes grunted, lifting his head from the table. 

“Nothing. Just thinking.” 

“Hmm, and that’s why ye haven’t been talking to our new podmate?” Ned’s voice teased across his ears. “Just admit it Holmesy, you like him.” 

“So what, if I got a torch for him.” He huffed. Holmes lifted his head, staring at his best friend and pod-mate. “He’s not said a fuckin’ word to me since I tackled him, and I’ve apologized.”

“Ye spooked ‘im Holmes.” 

“It’s been months Ned.” Holmes sighed. “I’ve brought him gifts, tried courting him with traditional methods, got nothing in return, just blank looks and nothing else.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“Sure ye don’t.” Ned chuckled. “Give ‘im time mate, he’ll come around.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's opinion on his best friends efforts.

Holmes is a daft cunt honestly. 

Ned watches his best friend swim around the captain's cabin, frustrated, confused and caught up in a whirl of confusion. 

"Ye think he's gonna talk tae ye if you swim in circles all day?" 

"Fuck you Ned." Holmes throws back at him. Holmes has been trying to get Meeks attention for months, it’s been almost a year and so far, everything Holmes does, Meeks brushes off.

“Ye gotta do something different Holmes. He’s shy.” Ned stresses, waving a hand across the water. “You gotta, be sweet, woo him.” Ned swims over to the door, flicking through the water past his best friend.

“I’m tryin Ned.” Holmes really has, even going so far as to offer himself to Meeks like a platter of dinner. Still Meeks didn’t do anything.

Ned sighs and rolls his eyes when Holmes spins himself into another circle. 

“Well I’m going out tae eat.” Ned huffs. “Wanna come with me instead of sulking over Meeks?” 

“I need to get this right Ned.” Holmes insists, before flopping himself down. He drifts down onto the wooden floor, face first until he’s pressed against it. “Just lemme think.” His friend shoos him away.

“Gine.” Ned rolls his eyes. “Kick me out me own fuckin’ Captain’s cabin why don’t ye.” He grumbles to himself, pushing out the door. Meeks is lingering outside. Ned raises an eyebrow at him expectantly.

“Headin’ to the feeding grounds Captain?” Meeks asks softly. Ned nods, a smile slipping onto his face. 

“Indeed I am Meeks.” He reaches out and wraps an arm around Meeks’ shoulder, nudging their newest podmate. “Fancy comin’ with me?” Meeks smiles back and nods, his stomach rumbling and giving his hunger away.

As they swim off, Ned glances to the words scrawled across Meeks’ forearm and sighs inwardly to himself. If only Holmes just fuckin’ asked. 


End file.
